The Scientist
The Scientist is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: War. This episode will explain the origins of the villainous scientist Arthur Lopez. It will also reveal not one, but two terrible revelations about him that will be revealed. Story Our story begins in an uncharted island in the higher north of Europe which is occupied by the Nazis. It is a heavily fortified fortress which is a secret base to launch a nuclear weapon. We see a fleet of planes reaching the island. In one of the planes, the soldiers are preparing for combat. One of them is in between being extremely nervous and ready, of course, it's part of how they enter a combat zone. He is Daniel Mason, early to mid twenties, Beverly's great-grandfather and Harry's grandfather. A gruff, strict and tough Captain smoking a cigar stands up to brief his soldiers. May 15th, 1945 Capt. Thornton: Alright troops! You wanted a briefing. Intelligence has revealed that many of Hitler's secret forces have taken refuge on this island should he be dead, which he already is. But, our sources have confirmed about some kind of a "superweapon" that is aimed at the United States. Cpl. Swofford: Superweapons? Wonder how they manage to create those? Capt. Thornton: No one really knows Swofford. Only if we can infiltrate that stronghold. Swofford looks at Daniel looking at a picture of his beloved wife Patricia and newborn son Bartholomew who puts it in his pocket. Cpl. Swofford: Your wife and son? Daniel: Yes. They are. Capt. Thornton: Mason, I hope that what you say is true we can put this weapon out of commission. Daniel: Yes sir! Suddenly from the front window we see firepower hitting one of the planes taking it down and more aggressive firepower hitting other planes. Capt. Thornton: DAMN! Lock and load soldiers! This is it. On the surface we see many paratroopers landing as the Nazis fire at them. Allied soldiers are charging, and back in the plane, Daniel takes his Thompson machine gun, two grenades, and a hand gun and jumps down alongside his fellow troops and lands on the beach. Capt. Thornton: Mason! Over here! Get over here! Hurry! Mason gets closer by avoiding enemy fire as there are bunkers shooting savagely. And takes cover behind a small boat. Capt. Thornton: This place is heavily guarded. Judging by the firing they know we're coming to destroy this thing that they're making. We have to find a way inside the fort and take out that weapon. But here... Thornton takes a sniper rifle from a dead soldier next to him and hands it to Daniel Capt. Thornton: Take down these krauts in the bunkers and don't go losing an eye or your brains soldier! Now shoot! Daniel uses the scope to zoom at his targets who are shooting most of his fellow soldiers. Many are killed or injured others hide to avoid enemy fire. Daniel takes the shot against two on the left bunker and repeats the process on the right bunker. Giving his fellow soldiers time to press on. Capt. Thornton: Bunkers are down! CHAAAAAAARGE! All the soldiers exchange enemy fire on both sides. Daniel leads his unit and Captain into a trench that leads inside the underground base. Inside the base, Daniel uses his Thompson assault rifle shooting down as many Nazis as he can. A Nazi charges him with a knife and a struggle begins. Daniel knees his enemy in the groin twice, twists his arm in order to loosen his grip on the knife as Daniel claims it and stabs him in the back multiple times. As they leave the underground areas, they see the castle, 300 meters from them. Capt. Thornton: Good job Mason! They could be hiding something what could be a nuclear strike aimed at America. We can't let those krauts launch that. If they do, the war tips in favor of the Axis. Inside the castle, we see officers and soldiers ready to defend the fortress. BOOM! The door breaks open as the US soldiers break inside. Capt. Thornton shoots down three officers while Daniel takes out one. Inside a control room, we see a scheming looking scientist glancing at the missile is ready for launch. Scientist: (in German) Obwohl er weg ist, kann mein Plan, Amerika zu zerstören, fortfahren. Und damit werden wir die Flut dieses Krieges umdrehen. (English) Although he is gone, my plan to destroy America can proceed. And with it, we shall turn the tide of this war. Daniel breaks inside and aims his rifle at the scientist. Daniel: Cancel the launch doctor! Do it now! NOW! Scientist: You think you can stop the inevitable? You are wrong American! Daniel: For your information, Hitler is dead! Scientist: (angry) American idiot! Look at this! This is not about Hitler! Three soldiers burst from the left door and two more from the right. Daniel runs outside as they open fire while the mad scientist presses the button to launch the weapon into the United States. Daniel's squad comes to his rescue and shoots down the enemy soldiers as the Scientist runs away. The alarm begins to blare as the coundown begins Daniel: Damn it! The missile will launch. Swofford: I'll handle it Daniel: Swofford, you'll die! Swofford: I know. But I have family in New York. I wanted to see my son and my daughter grow up and become future leaders. My ex-wife will not let me see them. You have a son of your own Mason. Don't leave him without a father. Swofford runs to get to the rocket as Daniel pursues the scientist. When he gets to a hangar, he sees the scientist waiting for him with a big number of Nazi soldiers waiting for him. He hides to safety as they all open fire. Swofford is climbing and struggling to hold on as the rocket starts launching. Meanwhile at the hangar... Scientist: You see that American! The missile will hit America. Daniel: It will not, for someone will destroy it. It will never reach America. What are you plotting? Scientist: My only desire is peace, progress and order. These soldiers with me swear no allegiance to Hitler. The war could not be won as long as that raging lunatic continued running things. But although you have ruined my plans due to the sacrifice of one of your soldiers destroying my rocket, let it be known, that there will be others who shall rule this world. Daniel: Then they shall fail all the same. Daniel's squad arrives in time to fire at the Nazis who return fire as well. Daniel pursues the scientist who flees into a plane on a bike. Meanwhile, Swofford struggles to hold on as he opens an engine door on the missile as he takes out a grenade and throws it inside. Knowing he will die, he jumps off the missile and a tear falls on his right eye. His last thoughts of his wife and son as the missile explodes. He sees an open area on the back of the plane and throws a grenade inside of it as it leaves the runway and flies off. But not for long as inside the plane, the scientist sees the grenade and screams in anger as the plane blows up. Daniel's soldiers cheer as the Nazis surrender, but Daniel is not in the mood for celebration as Swofford died saving America. Daniel: Let's not forget the fallen in this conflict. The war will be over soon. 35 Years Later. Buenos Aires, Argentina. In a nice big house, we see a mother putting her 12 year old son to bed. Her name is Ana, and the boy is called Arthur, who is reading the book 1984, by George Orwell. Ana: What are you reading? Arthur: 1984 by George Orwell. Ana: My love, aren't you a little young for this book. Arthur: It's for a school project and how it could happen as well. Ana: Well, put it away, you have school tomorrow. Arthur: Aww Mama, please, just a bit more. Ana: No way, son. For tomorrow there will be no one to wake you up if you oversleep dear. Ana takes the book from her son and puts it in a drawer. Arthur falls asleep as she kisses him goodnight. It seems like a loving family. Or is it? As she heads downstairs to the living room, she sees her second husband, Fernando, drinking bourbon while looking at the pictures of her late husband with their son when he was an infant. Fernando: You take me for a fool woman. Thinking so much of that dead man. Ana: That belongs to my son. Fernando: So you'd rather love a dead man than your husband? Ana: Please. You don't have to start now. Fernando closes the small case. Fernando: I think I do! *grabs her by her shoulders by force* I will not live with the ghost of that scientist bastard in my house. Arthur can hear the commotion come from downstairs and immediately gets off his bed as he slowly opens his door and sneaks outside. Fernando: Scoundrel! You will love and respect me more than that man! Ana: Let me go god damnit! Fernando slaps her roughly accross the face causing her to fall to the ground sobbing. Fernando: I gave you and your bastard son everything! What are you trying to do, make a fool out of me! Fernando then sees Arthur hiding behind the couch as Ana looks. The abusive man heads there to serve himself some bourbon. Fernando: (laughs) Your father thought that with his intelligence he would find life on other worlds. What a waste of time! He created some stupid machine, in which he thought would make him famous, and yet it did. A dead man Fernando sips his drink and as Arthur attempts to run away, the abusive stepfather and husband chases after him as Arthur reaches a fire poker on time and swings it across his face scarring his right cheek. Arthur: (furious with a threatening voice) Leave my mother alone and don't you talk about my father again like that. Fernando holds his cheek tight and glares at his stepson as Ana runs to her son before he could even try to attack him. He chuckles and gives him a "you will regret this" nod and walks away. Ana and her son hold each other Ana: Are you alright my love? Arthur: We don't need him anymore. I will never let him hurt you again. Ana puts her son back to bed. Arthur: Mama? Ana: Yes son. Arthur: Why did you marry him? Ana: When your father died, most of our finances ended up taken away from us. I risked everything to make sure you had a roof to live under and food for your mouth. He may seem like a man who is very wealthy and powerful, but don't forget, he is beneath you and me. Days later, Arthur sees his mother in the grave and secretly poisons his stepfather in revenge. He then moves to New York and live with a sister of his mother's where he becomes a very successful student, but also accosted by bullies. At the age of 15 he is accepted to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, there he receives mail containing information about his grandfather. He then decides his own destiny is to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. After graduating, Arthur heads underground and creates his own lab. As the years pass, he works on a sophisticated device to make contact with other worlds. He has newspaper clippings of Power Ranger battles of each generation. In the year 2014, his device is complete. Arthur: Perhaps I need someone or something I could use in order to dominate this world. Recreate this world, in my own vision of course. He works on his computer and then discovers the perfect race to wreak havoc on his world and use them to fulfill his dream to conquer the world. Arthur: They will be perfect for this. This world will be recreated in my image. Sure, each and every Power Ranger will try to stop them. If they succeed, no matter, I console the masses by offering to rebuild this world in my image. There are other plans I might have should this one fail. As he walks away, we see a number of pictures depicting an evil symbol. It is that of a future enemy.